1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, electronic devices, such as servers and computers, are using faster and smaller components and thus cooling of these components are critical for performance and reliability. A common method for dissipating the heat is to use fans to generate airflow to dissipate heat from the electronic device. The fans are electrically connected to and are received in the electronic device by power cables. However, the power cables are often disorderly received in the electronic devices, which makes it inconvenient to receive the fans in the electronic devices.